NaLu Dictionary
by Faneda
Summary: Card, kb. kartu: Natsu dan Lucy tak perlu kartu tarrot milik Cana untuk meramal masa depan mereka. Mereka cukup menjalaninya saja./REWRITE/Kumpulan drabbles


**Disclaimer**: **F**airy **T**ail © **H**iro **M**ashima, **T**he **L**over's **D**ictionary © **D**avid **L**evithan, this **f**ic © **F**aneda.

**Warning**: **S**emi-**C**ANON, **m**ulti**c**hap, **d**rabbles, **OoC**ness, **a**lur **l**ompat-**l**ompat, **s**emi-**f**lufy **t**heme, **t**ypo(s).

**.**

**.**

**Saya hanya meminjam format yang dipakai David Levithan. Ide cerita murni dari saya.**

**.**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**A**

**Ability**, kb. bakat, kemampuan

"_Karyuu no hokou!"_

Lucy akui kemampuan bertarung Natsu sangat hebat. Pertama kali melihatnya saja ia langsung terpukau.

.

**Abnormal**, ks. abnormal, aneh

Pertama kali melihat Natsu Dragneel memakan api, Lucy Heartfilia langsung _sweatdrop_. "Ahya, ini kan dunia sihir, pasti ada yang lebih aneh dari memakan api."

Dan di suatu tempat pemuda bernama Gajeel yang sedang memakan besi yang juga merupakan salah satu anggota Phantom Lord bersin dengan tidak elit.

.

**Act**, kb. perbuatan, tindakan

Meskipun terlihat bodoh dan selalu cengar-cengir, jika Natsu sudah serius ia akan langsung menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti _nakama_-nya yang ia sayangi—_especially, Lucy_.

.

**Actual**, ks. sebenarnya

Lucy tak tahu, setiap malam Natsu menghampirinya lewat jendela bukan karena ia ini mesum atau apa—itu asumsi Lucy.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah tidur atau belum." Gumam Natsu. Lucy yang berpura-pura telah tidur memerah pipinya. Untung saja waktu itu ia (pura-pura) tidur dengan menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal.

.

**Adhere**, kki. melekat, menempel

Entah sejak kapan Natsu dan Lucy selalu bersama—bagaikan perangko dan amplop.

.

**Adorable**, ks. manis

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Natsu, Lucy selalu tampak manis di matanya.

.

**Adventure**, kb. petualangan

Lucy lebih senang mengambil misi dengan _team-_nya—terutama dengan Natsu dan Happy—karena petualangan yang mereka lalui akan lebih seru jika bersama-sama.

.

**Anchovy**, kb. ikan kecil (sm haring)

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tiap kali Natsu menertawai dirinya yang selalu mendapat ikan kecil saat mereka pergi memancing bersama.

.

**Announcement**, kb. pengumuman

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Natsu berdiri di atas meja bar. Dengan suara lantang, ia dengan bangga (dan hebohnya) mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi Lucy Heartfilia akan menjadi Lucy Dragneel. Sontak saja semua heboh. Lucy memerah bak kepiting rebus.

.

**Apartment**, kb. flat, apartemen

Apartemen Lucy merupakan tempat kedua untuk pulang bagi Natsu setelah Fairy Tail Guild.

.

**Appreciate**, kkt. menghargai

Lucy mengerjapkan manik coklat karamelnya. Ia menatap sangsi pada sesuatu-yang-disebut-kue-ulang-tahun oleh Natsu. Melihat bentuknya yang acak-acakan, rasanya sesuatu itu kurang cocok untuk disebut kue tart.

Namun, saat melihat beberapa perban menghiasi wajah, lengan, dan jari Natsu, Lucy tak tega hati untuk menolak kue tart buatan Natsu. Segera saja ia makan kue ulang tahun yang khusus dibuatkan Natsu untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Natsu."

"Sama-sama, Luce."

.

**Argue**, kkt. memperdebatkan, menentang, membantah

Kadang kala Natsu dan Lucy berargumen mulai dari hal kecil sampai besar, tapi bukankah itu yang membuat hubungan sepasang insan itu tak hambar...

.

**Assert**, kki. menyatakan, menegaskan

Pernah suatu malam Lucy diganggu oleh seorang pria hidung belang saat akan pulang ke apartemennya. Beruntung Natsu berada tak jauh darinya sehingga ia langsung menyelamatkan Lucy.

"Dia. Milikku. Jangan. Ganggu. Dia!"

Dengan penuh penekanan, Natsu menegaskan. Lucy bersyukur pria itu segera pergi—jadi Natsu tak perlu menghancurkan beberapa rumah warga dengan apinya.

.

**Awaken**, kkt. membangunkan, membangkitkan

Kadang saat Natsu tertidur pulas, dan susah untuk dibangunkan maka Lucy akan mengecup sekilas pipi dan bibirnya. Dan terbukti, Natsu langsung terbangun.

"Ohayou, Luce."

.

**Awhile**, kk. sebentar

Lucy menggigit bibir cemas. Suaminya _aka _Natsu tak kunjung kembali dari misi solonya—tanpa Happy. Padahal Natsu berkata akan kembali menemui mereka—Lucy dan calon bayi di perutnya—dalam tiga hari. Namun sudah memasuki hari ketujuh, Natsu tak kunjung kembali.

.

**Awkward**, ks. canggung, kikuk, kaku

Keduanya mengerjap. Masih bertahan dengan posisi yang dapat membuat orang lain yang melihatnya salah paham. Lucy lalu mendorong dada Natsu. Ia lalu bangkit. Keduanya masih terdiam. Hanya gerakan-gerakan canggung—seperti menggaruk tengkuk—yang terlihat.

Ya, Lucy baru saja kepeleset dan tak sengaja menarik syal Natsu.

.

.

.

**B**

**Back**, kb. pungung

Natsu berusaha selalu melindungi nakama-nya. Dan Lucy hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

.

**Ball**, kb. pesta dansa, bola

Meskipun Lucy tahu Natsu tak pandai berdansa dan ia selalu saja menginjak kaki Lucy ketika berdansa, ia tetap ingin berdansa dengan Natsu daripada dengan yang lain.

.

**Battle**, kb. perjuangan, peperangan

Mendapatkan Lucy itu penuh perjuangan—begitu kata Natsu. Dia harus mengalahkan Loke, Dan, Hibiki, bahkan Taurus.

.

**Bed**, kb. tempat tidur

Dulu, Lucy akan menendang Natsu dan Happy atau minimal berteriak kaget kala ia bangun dan mendapati mereka tidur di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kali ini, setelah marga Lucy berubah, kebiasaan itu pun berubah.

.

**Believe**, kkt. percaya

Lucy percaya pada Natsu. Natsu percaya pada Lucy. Mereka saling mempercayai. Sesederhana itu.

.

**Beneficiary, **kb. ahli waris

Natsu bersyukur karena Lucy, sebagai ahli waris keluarga konglomerat, tak perlu menikahi seorang bangsawan demi ayahnya.

.

**Bet, **kb. taruhan

Natsu dan Lucy bertaruh tentang bayi yang dikandung Lucy.

"Aku bertaruh anak itu laki-laki!"

"Tidak, tidak, dia akan menjadi anak perempuan yang sangat manis."

"Tidak, tidak, dia akan menjadi anak laki-laki terkuat di guild setelah ayahnya tentu saja."

"Dan ketularan kebodohanmu? Semoga saja tidak!"

.

**Birth**, kb. kelahiran

"Luce, aku harus berterima kasih pada ibumu karena telah melahirkanmu ke dunia**."**

BLUSH!

.

**Blond**, kb. pirang

Gara-gara perkataan Mirajane—"Bagaimana seandainya Lucy berhubungan dengan Laxus? Bisa kau bayangkan anak-anak berambut pirang yang berkeliaran di Fairy Tail?"—karena dirinya tak kunjung mengungkap perasaannya, Natsu sedapat mungkin menjauhkan Lucy dari sisi Laxus maupun pria berambut pirang lainnya.

**.**

**Blotch, **kb. jerawat, bisul

Natsu bingung bukan main ketika Lucy yang penampilannya serba terbuka suatu hari memasuki guild dengan sebauh masker menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Luce? Main ninja-ninjaan?"

"Bukan, bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"_Urusai_!"

Natsu yang ingin tahu lalu menarik paksa masker Lucy dan mendapati sebuah tonjolan kecil kemerahan di hidung Lucy.

"Hahaha, Luce! Apa itu? Kau habis makan jamur di desa itu ya?"*

"Aku tak sebodoh dirimu untuk memakan jamur itu!" protes Lucy.

.

**Blush, **kb. muka merah

"Luce, kau demam ya?"

"Tidak, bodoh!"

Natsu sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa Lucy langsung demam (baca: memerah) ketika ia melakukan sesuatu yang manis padanya.

.

**Bolster**, kb. guling, bantal panjang

Kadang-kadang Lucy terbangun di pagi hari karena suara dengkuran Natsu yang terdengar kelas di telinganya. Lucy tahu apa yang terjadi, lagi-lagi Natsu menjadikannya sebagai guling.

.

**Bonfire, **kb. api unggun

Di suatu malam dengan berbagai rasi bintang bertabur di angkasa, Happy, Natsu, dan Lucy beristirahat setelah menuntaskan sebuah misi dengan duduk di depan api unggun.

"_Kirei nee..." _tatapan Lucy mengarah ke angkasa.

Natsu mengangguk sembari menatap ke arah Lucy.

.

**Bouquet, **kb. karangan bunga, buket

Yang sedang digenggam Natsu erat-erat adalah sebuket bunga kelima untuk Lucy. buket kesatu hingga keempat secara tak sengaja terbakar karena Natsu yang gugup.

.

**Bride**, kb. pengantin

Meskipun Natsu pernah berkata pada Lisanna akan menjadikannya pengantinnya di masa depan, dia sendiri berakhir menikahi Lucy.

.

.

.

**C**

**Careful**, ks. (ber-)hati-hati

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Lucy berkata, "Hati-hati, Natsu!" dan Natsu kadang akan membalasnya dengan cengiran.

.

**Capture**, kb. merebut, menangkap

Pernah dua kali atau mungkin lebih saat Lucy hampir terjatuh maka Natsu akan menangkapnya dengan sigap.

.

**Caramel**, kb. karamel, gula bakar

Cokelat yang paling disuka Natsu tapi tidak untuk dimakan—hanya dilihat—adalah cokelat karamel di mata Lucy.

.

**Card**, kb. kartu

Natsu dan Lucy tak perlu kartu tarrot milik Cana untuk meramal masa depan mereka. Mereka cukup menjalaninya saja.

.

**Cheek**, kb. pipi

"_Kawaii nee..._"

Lucy menoel-noel pipi Natsu yang tertidur di pangkuannya karena mabuk darat. Hal kecil yang selalu dilakukan Lucy jika mereka pergi misi hanya bertiga dengan Happy—tanpa Erza dan Gray. Tambahan, ia tak akan melakukannya jika Happy masih terjaga.

.

**Chest**, kb. dada

"Natsu..." lirih Lucy.

Tak langsung membalas dengan lisan, Natsu lalu menarik kepala Lucy hingga bersandar pada dadanya. Tangisan Lucy pecah saat itu juga.

.

**Chocolate**, kb. cok(e)lat

Di Hari Valentine, yang paling ditunggu Natsu adalah cokelat buatan Lucy—yang tentu saja khusus dibuat untuknya.

.

**Compare**, kb. bandingan, tara

Lucy pernah mendiamkan Natsu berhari-hari saat Natsu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan sahabat kecilnya—Lisanna.

"Luce..."

"..."

"Luce, kau kenapa, sih?"

"..."

Karena ketidakpekaan Natsu, mereka baru berbaikan setelah seminggu lebih. Itu pun setelah Natsu berjuang keras mencari tahu penyebabynya. Ia bahkan—dengan pipi merona malu—berkonsultasi pada Gray.

**. **

**tbc **

**.**

**Ini adalah fanfic rewrite setelah yang sebelumnya hanya sampai A. Kali ini akan saya bagi menjadi tiga huruf per-chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**Thanks**


End file.
